


If You Move

by sidebyside_archivist



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-11-01
Updated: 2001-11-01
Packaged: 2020-06-22 04:35:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19659949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidebyside_archivist/pseuds/sidebyside_archivist
Summary: Kirk figures something out.





	If You Move

**Author's Note:**

> Note from LadyKardasi and Sahviere, the archivists: this story was originally archived at [Side by Side](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Side_by_Side_\(Star_Trek:_TOS_zine\)) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2019. We tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Side by Side’s collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sidebyside/profile).
> 
> Author's Notes:
> 
> Answer to kira-nerys’s challenge to start a story with “If you move, I’ll come.” Spock was supposed to say it, but in my story, Kirk does.

“If you move, I’ll come.”  
  
“Illogical. The Enterprise needs you.”  
  
“She needs you too! Why this transfer request?”  
  
“Why this threat to follow me if I transfer?”  
  
“Threat? You’re _that_ insecure about me?”  
  
“Vulcans are not insecure.”  
  
“Then why are _you_ threatening to move to another ship?”  
  
“I have reasons.”  
  
“What are they? Why are… oh, Spock!”  
  
“Captain?”  
  
“Spock! I’ve figured it out!”  
  
“Figured out…?”  
  
“You don’t want a transfer! You want me…”  
  
“Mmmmmm!”  
  
“… to do that! And this!”  
  
“Ooohhhh!”  
  
“You want _me,_ Spock! Why didn’t you _ask_?”  
  
“Aaahhhh!…May we talk later?”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“If you move, I’ll come.”  



End file.
